


it's our time now (if you want it to be)

by teadrinkr



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I dont really know, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkr/pseuds/teadrinkr
Summary: James and Teresa almost get caught while investigating the house of a suspicious businessman. James has an interesting solution.--The ol' "we're breaking into a rich guy's office and we're about to get caught so i'm gonna make out with you to throw him off" trope. Set before 2x08 (before Chicago).





	it's our time now (if you want it to be)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo look who's still writing!  
> title is from 'the kids aren't alright' by fall out boy

“ _Shit_ , this is a nice house.”

Teresa’s heart is beating so fast it’s a wonder she hasn’t passed out. She and James are in a hallway in what must be one of the most upscale homes in Baltimore, sneaking past floor-to-ceiling windows and expensive wooden paneling towards a study that looms at the end of the corridor. The sounds of a party echo up from downstairs along with the smell of white truffle and lobster, and Teresa can feel her mouth start to water at the prospect of enjoying the assets of the wealthy.

But no, after this, she’s not sure the host will be welcoming them back with open arms.

Camila had sent the four of them – James, Teresa, Pote, and Guero – to Maryland to investigate the home of one Ivar Chadwick, an East-Coast dealer who had agreed to take some of their El Santo product. The deal was good for them, and would have entailed a way to rebuild their business successfully and get the in-and-out flow going again. However, the shipment had been busted by the DEA en route to Baltimore, and Camila was furious, suspicious that Epifanio had something to do with it, especially given the strings of misfortune they’d been encountering recently.

Thus, here they are, invading some rich asshole’s party to break into his office, to see if their boss’s estranged (ex? Teresa isn’t really sure.) husband is trying to undermine their cocaine business. And all she really wants to do is go have some fucking food.

Guero and Pote had stayed downstairs, both dressed like security, so that Teresa and James could go upstairs to look for anything suspicious.

Teresa swears as the heel of her stiletto gets caught on the handwoven rug laid across the floor, sending her off-balance. She’s dressed to impress tonight, and her shoes only compliment the black jumpsuit hugging her body. Her hair is twisted up, and large silver hoops are dangling down around her jaw.

At the sound, James whips around, one hand already out to steady her, the other grasping a gun, his fingers twitching towards the trigger. “You okay?”

Teresa allows him to help her regain her balance. “Yeah.” Despite her heels, he still stands half a head taller than her, and she has to lift her head a little to see his face. She tilts her chin at the door to the study, which is still a good ten feet away from them. “Let’s go.”

James nods, and they continue to the door. It’s heavy, dark mahogany accented by sharp silver, but isn’t intimidating enough to derail James, who braces his shoulder against it and swings it open swiftly.

_Dios_. It opens to reveal the most gorgeous office Teresa has ever seen. One wall is dominated by an impressive wooden storage unit. Right across from the doorway is a large L-shaped desk, complete with a large silver monitor and a plush leather chair. Behind that is a long picture window, with a stunning view of Chadwick’s enormous backyard. The remainder of the spacious room is occupied loosely by a matching armchair and loveseat, a coffee table, and a fireplace.

James steps back to allow Teresa in first, and she takes a moment to gape at the luxurious interior design, before she snaps back into it and remembers what they’re here for.

“Take the desk,” James tells her, “I’ll start over here.” He opens the first filing cabinet and begins to ruffle through the papers.

Teresa pulls open the first drawer of the desk, then the second, then the third, finding nothing besides for electricity bills and a seemingly excessive collection of metal staplers. On the fourth drawer, she nearly misses the black folder, the same colour as the inside of the drawer, and when she flips it open to reveal a contract, her heart skips a beat as she sees the signatures at the bottom. Ivar Chadwick and Epifanio Vargas.

“James-“ she starts to say from her position crouched by the desk, but she’s interrupted by James himself.

“Shit!” He curses down at his phone, glancing up at her urgently. “Guero texted. Chadwick’s headed up here right now. We gotta go.”

In a split-second decision, she grabs the contract along with whatever else is in the folder, shoves the folder back into the drawer, kicks the drawer shut, and strides over to James. She folds the papers and shifts the left strap of her jumpsuit to tuck it into her bra. In her hurry, she misses the way James’ eyes trace the path of the paper into the neckline of her outfit.

“Shit,” James says again, “There’s no way we can run. Okay, _fuck_ , here.” He moves closer to her, and before she knows what’s happening, he’s wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the edge of the desk.

“What are you-“ she begins, but he cuts her off.

“Just trust me, okay?” Only his eyes betray his nervousness.

She nods. “What-“ She doesn’t get a chance to finish before James reaches up behind her and loosens the clip holding back all of her hair. A couple of bobby pins clatter down to the desk as her long brown curls cascade down her back, free.

James’ eyes are soft as he looks into hers. “You trust me?”

“Yes,” she whispers earnestly. Briefly, she notes the way he’s standing _in between her legs_ , the way she can feel the strong, comforting warmth of his body, and she thinks it’s maybe the most intimate thing they’ve ever done. But she doesn’t get a chance to think about anything else before James leans in, softer than she’s ever seen him, and kisses her, long and deep.

Her hands immediately fly to his chest, ready to push him away, but he won’t let her, only letting up to whisper, “Teresa,” and it takes her several moments before she understands what he’s doing. His hands are on her waist and she can feel the outline of his pistol against her hip. He breaks away again to look behind them, but no one has appeared yet, although if she concentrates hard enough she can definitely hear the sounds of footsteps echoing up the long hallway.

As he leans in to kiss her again, his hands slide up her back until they reach the hem of her jumpsuit, where he pulls back the fabric and tucks the gun against her bare skin. She lets out a soft gasp and shivers at the sudden coldness, before her brain short-circuits, and she kisses him back.

Her hands twist into the white fabric of his shirt involuntarily, and she can feel herself relax a little bit into his arms. James’ lips are surprisingly soft on hers, but at the same time they set sparks inside of her, as if kissing him will eventually set her entire being on fire.

His hands have paused at the small of her back, and she can feel every inch of his fingers like they’re a thousand degrees hot. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, they move again, skimming her back to settle down at her waist – although not before they first run through the strands of her hair that conceal his gun.

Just as she’s moving her hands to cup his face and her legs are closing in around his hips, the door slams open with a huge bang.

They both jump like they’ve been shocked, although James’ fingers linger against Teresa’s thigh, and Teresa’s hand trails down from his shoulder to his forearm and pauses at his wrist. His body shields hers as they whip around to see the intruder.

“What the hell are you two doing?” A middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair stands in the doorway, pointing a gun at them. This must be Chadwick. She can feel James’s hand twitch, instinctively reaching toward his own gun. “This office is private. The party is limited to the downstairs.”

Teresa can feel her heartbeat spike in her chest, and her palms begin to sweat furiously. Her hand tightens anxiously on James’ arm, and he brushes his fingers lightly against her leg in reassurance. Still, she can practically picture it; Chadwick pulling the trigger on the two spies in his office, James crumpling to the ground, blood spilling from a gunshot in his forehead. Her heart screams just thinking about the possibility, and her hands shake at the thought.

_What the hell did she just do? James kissed her, but only out of necessity. And she kissed him back – was that necessity too?_ Her thoughts are moving faster than the speed of sound, and she can feel herself stiffening.

James’ face freezes before he immediately puts on a convincing face of embarrassment. It would fool almost anyone, and it would fool Chadwick now, but part of Teresa warms because she knows it would never work against her.

He runs a hand through his hair ( _oh, she wants to touch it too_ ), and chuckles nervously. “Sorry, man, we were just…you know. My girlfriend,” he gestures at Teresa, “just got back from a long trip overseas, and we wanted to have fun and catch up tonight. The party is great, but it was a little loud, so we were looking for somewhere…quieter.”

Chadwick’s eyebrows lift nearly into his hairline with disbelief, but he lowers the gun anyways. Teresa tries her best to hide behind her (quite rumpled, now) hair and to make it look like she really has just been making out with her boyfriend in an abandoned office, and not stealing contracts from wealthy businessmen. “You two can do your _catching up_ ,” he eyes them, “downstairs. Get out.”

They both nod obediently, like children being scolded by their parents, and James takes Teresa’s hand to help her off the desk. She slides off, and quickly follows him out of the room, blushing slightly. She knows James can feel the sweat on her palms and the way she’s shaking lightly, and she can feel his concerned gaze on her. His hand moves to wrap around her waist, and she allows him to hold her as they walk back down the hallway.

She jumps when she hears the door slam behind them. James’ arm tightens around her before he glances back, and holds her out at arms length, looking into her eyes seriously. “You alright?”

She wraps her arms around herself. “Yeah.”

She can feel him eye her briefly, but he nods and gestures forward. “Let’s go find Pote and Guero.”

When they descend the spiralling staircase and meet their companions, Guero tries to take her hand. She shakes him off with an “I’m fine, Guero, let’s just go,” and walks off towards the main door. She knows he can see her rumpled appearance, see both her and James’ rumpled appearances, and she’s sure he’s going to put something together in his head soon. She doesn’t want to be near him when he does.

When they return to the safe house, Teresa goes straight into a meeting with Camila, delivering both Chadwick’s contract with Epifanio, along with the other papers she had taken, which include several transaction receipts. She gives Camila a run down of the night, leaving out what had happened between her and James in the study. She’s put her hair back into a bun, because she knows Camila could put the story together ten times faster than Guero could and she doesn’t want to give her a chance to question them.

When Camila has released her with nothing more than a wayward glance at her slightly smudged lipstick, Teresa goes up to her room and showers, changing into leggings and loose sweatshirt. Before long, she finds herself barefoot, standing outside of James’ room, hand poised to knock on the door.

“It’s Teresa,” she calls into the room.

“Come in,” she hears. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She pushes open the door, seeing that the bathroom door is closed and light is spilling from underneath. She steps inwards, feet sinking into the carpet as she walks towards the bed and sits down, crossing her legs atop the grey bedspread.

She stares down at her hands as she waits for James to come out. It’s only a couple of minutes before the bathroom door is opening, and James is coming out, dressed in sweatpants and pulling a long-sleeved shirt down his torso. She lets her eyes skim the toned stomach disappearing under his shirt, before she drags them back up to meet his eyes.

“What’s up?” he asks, sitting next to her on the bed, his leg brushing her knee. Her throat closes up a little, and she doesn’t know what to say, or why exactly she’s here, only that she needed to see him. When she doesn’t reply, he continues. “You were great today, you know. Finding that contract, grabbing the proofs of transaction. Camila’s real happy with you.”

She chances a look at him from under her lashes. His eyes are sincere, and _soft_ , just like they were when they were in the study, and _oh fuck_ , she kind of wants to continue what they started there. But she doesn’t know what that _means_ for her, and that scares her more than anything else. “Yeah?” She finally says, trying to lift her lips into a smile. “Thanks.”

James is silent for several seconds, before he continues. “Listen, I’m sorry if what I did in Chadwick’s office made you uncomfortable. I would never want to force myself onto you, but it was the only thing I could think of.” _He could only think of kissing her_. “I’m sorry.”

Teresa finally finds her voice. “No, it’s not that. That was…nice.” Realising what she’s just admitted, she barrels on, hoping he won’t notice. “It was when he pointed the gun at you, and I didn’t want…” After a long pause in which she plays with her hands and James simply lets her ruminate, she says, “It scares me. You know?”

James’ eyes have dropped to somewhere below hers, to follow the movement of her mouth. Noticing, she runs her tongue along her bottom lip and watches his eyes blink and sharpen with what she can only describe as _craving_.

“James?” she tries again.

His eyes snap away back up to hers. “Yeah?” he answers, in a throaty rasp that _does something_ to her. “Yeah.”

Teresa lets her eyes drift down to his lips, and then back up to his eyes, the same hunger filling her gaze. Internally, she dances back and forth between what to do next. But finally, she says _fuck it_ , leans forward, her hands brushing against James’ cheek, and kisses him.

She can feel his slightly sharper intake of breath, before he relaxes against her lips and kisses her back fervently. Her hands slide down to his shoulders, and she gasps against his mouth. His tongue slides against hers briefly, before he pulls her into his lap, their bodies pressing together almost magnetically.

As they pause to gasp for air, pressing their foreheads together, Teresa’s mind floods with caution warnings and fear, but she pushes them aside. This is James, and they are here, and it’s their time.

She’s got no regrets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the ending it is very cheesy im sorry i just didn't want to look at this fic anymore lmao
> 
> please leave me kudos/even a comment if ya like! also come scream at me on tumblr @tea-drinkr !


End file.
